Alcools
by La Friteuse
Summary: Voici mon petit recueil de drabbles ! Review si tu as compris la référence du titre Je regrouperais ici mes drabbles sur des couples étranges dans des situations insolite qui ont pour bute de vous faire rire ! (plus d'information dans le premier drabble) Si vous riez pas bah... C'est la vie ! Bonne lecture !
1. Doflamingo x Zoro

Salut la famille !

J'explique rapidement le concept de mes drabbles

Il s'agit de très courtes histoires avec des couples qui n'ont à faire ensemble sur des thèmes sorti de nulles part

Ce que je fais c'est que je tire au sort deux personnages de One Piece ainsi qu'un mot qui servira de thèmes à mon drabbles. A partir de ses trois informations je dois créée une histoire au tour (drôle si possible) et voilà

PS : J'ai commencer à faire ça avec des hommes les plus populaire, mais je vais étendre ça aux filles et aux perso un peu plus secondaire, je vais faire du Yaoi, Yuri et du Hétéro

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Le mec du train

Durant ces deux ans d'entraînement, Zoro avait du accompagner Miwhak voir de nombreux forgeron pour apprendre comment était fait les sabres, et comment ne pas les casses. Ils se concentrer de tout son être pour pouvoir un jour reboire de l'alcool. Seulement, dans une des villes qu'il visiter pour ses armes, il se perdit. Rien d'étonnant pour l'instant. Las de ce sens de l'orientation inexistant, œil de faucon décida de le laissa se débrouiller pour retrouver le chemin de la gare. Après des heures de recherche, le vert réussi enfin à arriver dans le train des mers. Dans la locomotive où il était assis, il y avait un type bizarre. Un grand blond avec un manteau de plume rose. Le truc le plus gay au monde ! Zoro avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Mais il avait l'aire de le fixer, avec un sourire pervers. Le sabreur craqua, il se leva et lui mit la lame sous le coup.

Qu'est que t'as toi à me regarder comme ça ?!

Zoro perdit le contrôle de son corps et sans comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouva la main sur les fesses de Doflamingo à l'embrasser avec passion.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Alors ? Petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimez ?


	2. Franky x Cabaji

La petite boutique et le monocycle

Dans une des ruelles de Paris, se trouvaient un chapentier nommé Franky, et co-équipier Usopp, qui faisait plus dans l'invention de bricole que dans le bois. Ils construisent, réparés, inventer, ils n'avaient aucune limite. Un jeune homme venant du crique, nommé Cabaji venait de casser son monocycle dans un de ces nombreux tours. Il se rendit donc dans cette petite boutique. Il eut à faire à Usopp, qui prit vite en charge ce client et lui dit qu'il aurait fini dans une quinze de minute. Cabaji avait sommeil après tout ce chemin à pied, il avait l'habitude de se déplacer avec son petit vélo. Il s'allongea alors sur le sol de la boutique dans un coin reculé sans prêtait attention où il mettait la tête. Quand il se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur Franky, l'autre patron. Trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement, il se blottit contre ses abdos et se rendormi. Le gars aux cheveux bleu ne s'en plein pas.


	3. Killer x Bartolomeo

Que se cache derrière le casque de Killer ? Eh bien, je vais vous le dire. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, cela n'a rien avoir avec la brûlure de son bras. Killer souffre d'un strabisme convergeant, et le seul moyen de le régler, sont les lunettes. Mais Killer refuse les lunettes, car il trouve qu'il allait d'un intello coincer, déjà que Kidd se fou de lui parce qu'il est cultivé... Le seul moyen pour qu'on lui foute la paix, c'était le casque. Personne ne voyait ses lunettes, ni son strabisme. Mais parfois, il fallait bien l'enlever, prendre sa douche, dormir, baiser... Une fois, alors qu'il avait le grand besoin l'esprit et... autre chose, il tomba sur un mec aux cheveux long et vert. Bon, il n'était pas spécialement beau, mais il fallait bien se mettre quelques choses sous la dent. Après avoir réussi à l'emmener dans sa chambre, quand il enleva son casque et ses lunettes, ses yeux dévièrent. Bartoloméo ne put s'empêcher de mourir de rire. Bon, ce soir, Killer n'aurait peut-être pas baiser, mais au moins il avait fait rire quelqu'un.


	4. Penguin x Morge

Penguin n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. C'est sûr que se coucher à cinq heures pour se lever à six heures, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était jour de repos sur une île thermal. Shachi lui avait alors proposé d'aller dans les bains publics. Accompagner de Bepo et quelques autres hommes des Heart's, ils allaient se relaxer dans l'eau chaude. Seulement, l'ours polaire, pas gros, mais légèrement envelopper, avait du mal à se laver le dos. Il demanda à son ami Penguin de s'en charger, tout en s'excusant. Ce dernier, n'étant pas au bout de ses peines, accepta. Il prit un morceau de savon et frotta sans vraiment d'énergie sur les poils blancs. Seulement, ce n'est quelques minutes après un silence gênant qu'il remarqua, que ce n'était pas Bepo qu'il l'avait, mais Morge, le dresseur de Baggy. Putain, mais aussi de dos, il se ressemblait beaucoup ! Gros, blanc, des oreilles rondes ! Morge regarda Penguin de haut en bas, sourit, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Penguin n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, mais putain qu'il courrait vite !


	5. Shachi x Aokiji

Sur chacun de ses voyages, Shachi prenait un petit souvenir. Sauf que cette fois, il n'avait pas eut le temps d'acheter une petite babiole. C'est vrai que pendant la guerre au sommet, entre sauver Luffy, et fuir Aokiji, le capitaine était moyennement d'accord pour faire un petit tour en ville. Aokiji, c'était de sa faute si Shachi n'avait pas eu son petit porte bonheur de Marine Ford. Alors que l'équipage des Heart's venait de déposer Law sur l'île de Punk Hasard, ils rencontrèrent un navire de la marine qui transportait l'homme glace qui était dans un sale état. Shachi, sans aucune compassion, vint réclamer sa boule à neige. Kuzan, étant un mec cool même dans le pire des moments, il créa de glace, une boule à neige avec un mini Marine Ford à l'intérieur. Alors que le Heart's Pirate allait repartir, l'amiral lui pinça les fesses, pour monnaie d'échange.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut !

Deux noms et un mot tirer au hasard

Voici le nouveau petit drabble

Sanji x Brook = Verre

* * *

Sanji était tranquillement en train de faire la vaisselle dans sa cuisine. Alors qu'il astiquer un verre avec énergie (le vert avait bu dedans, et de peur de devenir aussi con que lui, le blond frottait dans l'espoir d'enlever toute son adn), Brook entra dans la pièce pour composer au comptoir du Sunny. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ici, il avait de l'inspiration. C'était calme et poser, au contraire du pont où c'était un foutoir pas possible. Le cuisinier ayant fini sa tache, il rangea toute la vaisselle. Quand il fut face au squelette, il se demander comment son compagnon faisait pour embrasser des filles sans lèvres. Intriguer, il décider de faire l'expérience. Sans crier garde, il s'approcha de Brook, attrapa son menton et l'embrassa. Le musicien, qui n'avait pourtant pas de peau, prit une teinte rouge incroyable et n'osa plus bouger.

Conclusion de l'expérience : C'était sympa, mais en plus. Il préféré embrassait Nami chérie ou robin d'amour.

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ? Est ce interressant d'embrasser un squelette ?


End file.
